


Inmate Winchester

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Working in a prison library can be a little dangerous.





	Inmate Winchester

The prison library is eerily quiet at this time of night, so quiet that the click of the air conditioner kicking on always makes you jump a little.

You’ve just tucked the final book in its place; an ancient hardcover simply titled: “Vampire Lore” in classic, raised lettering when there’s a rasp at the room’s entrance—

“What the hell?” you gasp, clutching at your chest. “You scared me,” you say, voice a little rough from nonuse. “Lights out was twenty minutes ago…what are you doing in here?”

The tall figure at the door doesn’t move, orange jumpsuit an eyesore against the rich browns of the rowed bookshelves.

“Couldn’t sleep,” comes a deep grunt, followed by a slow step. “Guard gave me thirty minutes…I’ve been on good behavior.”

He’s close enough now that you can see his even features, the stubble of his jaw.

Inmate Winchester. This one has always scared you. There’s something dark in him. You can’t remember what he’s in for, it’s hard to keep them all straight, but you know it’s for something bad. Really bad.

“O-okay,” you choke before licking at your dry lips. “I’ll um, I’ll be at my desk if you need me.” Your footsteps are loud against the waxed floor as you slink away, and you can feel his eyes lingering on you.

Your gaze is locked on the glow of the computer screen before you when a shadow suddenly blots out the yellow light.

“Shit,” you breathe, heart pounding. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah,” the prisoner rumbles, leaning down to flatten his palms against your desk. “I uh, I need you.”

“Okay,” you sigh, pushing your chair back as you rise to your feet. He mirrors you, straightening his back. “What can I help you with?”

He grins, dark and  _twisted_. “You can start by not screaming.”

You’ve barely taken a breath when the inmate reaches forward, collects a handful of your hair and  _pulls_ , guiding you around the squared edge of the desk before yanking you to his broad chest, thick palm clamping over your mouth. You push at his shoulders, but it only causes his fingers to tighten in your locks.

“Shh-shh-shhh…” he shushes, shifting you until the front edge of the desk bites into the backs of your thighs. “I’ve wanted you for a long time,” the prisoner groans, pressing his jumpsuit-covered hardness into your belly. “And now I’ve gotcha,” he whispers, breath hot as it fans over your face.

Your whimper is muffled against the flat of his palm, but rising in pitch when his hand leaves your head, rough fingers slipping underneath your skirt, sliding up until they meet the dampening crotch of your panties.

“Mmm, fuck,” he moans, a single finger rubbing up and down the strip of cotton covering your folds. “Think you want me too, huh?”

You’re panting through your nose, completely helpless; trapped between your desk and an unyielding wall of muscle.

“S’gonna be so good,” he rasps, shoving his entire hand up and against your cunt. “Y’know how long it’s been since I’ve had a woman?”

Your attacker peels his palm from your mouth, fits it against the back of your head before crashes his lips to yours. He swallows your screams as he breathes into you, delving his tongue in to lick at yours.

Your mind is fuzzy; dazed when he pulls away.

“To hell with all this,” you breathe, lifting yourself onto the bunker’s library table. “Fuck me, Dean.”

The hunter grins, teeth sparkling as he leans into you.

“So much for role play.”


End file.
